


When It Feels Right

by Mininight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Mako needs therapy, also, descriptions of violence aren't really too graphic, i hope they're not too ooc, i tried to tone it down but the implications of it can be upsetting, mako is still a cop but he's not having a great time of it, may have chapters, maybe his boyfriend shall inspire a new career path???, they're soft for each other your honor, will add tags as necessary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mininight/pseuds/Mininight
Summary: Tonight, was going to be a disaster. Well, maybe not a disaster disaster, but it certainly wasn’t shaping up to go like he hoped it would.Wu shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he could feel the hosts confused stare burning a hole in the side of his head as they whispered with some of the waiters. He tried not to let Mako see him squirm and cursed himself.Keep it together Wu, before he realizes somethings up.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	When It Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> mention of murder, violence, childhood trauma, PTSD (not explicit, but honestly with Mako's backstory it's probably to be assumed tbh)
> 
> Please let me know if I forgot anything in here. 
> 
> It's also the first fic I've written and published in almost a decade, so I'm probably a lil' bit rusty. I've been nervous to publish it so I've just been sitting on it for like a week. I hope I wrote them in character! Also, for context, I wrote Wu as still King, but the Earth Kingdom has slowly morphed into a constitutional monarchy, so far there's a small senate and he's relinquished enough of his powers that he can live part-time in Republic City (with his boyfriend and new friends) and just travel back and forth when needed.

Tonight, was going to be a disaster. Well, maybe not a _disaster_ disaster, but it certainly wasn’t shaping up to go like he hoped it would.

Wu shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he could feel the hosts confused stare burning a hole in the side of his head as they whispered with some of the waiters. He tried not to let Mako see him squirm and cursed himself. _Keep it together Wu, before he realizes somethings up._ He need not have worried however. His boyfriends slightly misty eyes were locked on his soup, but his mind lost in thought.

“It’s just so frustrating, I keep running into dead end after dead end. And Chief Beifong hasn’t said anything yet, but I can tell she wants me to mark it as a cold case but… I don’t think I-" The detectives voice choked up. He paused and took a deep breath. “I just can’t bring myself to do it.”

Wu's heart sank a little bit further as Mako talked about one of his most recent cases, named the Fire Fountain Apartments case. A burglary and homicide. A firebender (suspected, but not yet confirmed, to be connected to the triads) had broken in to a family’s apartment in the middle of the night. The mother had been able to hide her 10 year old daughter and 7 year old son in a kitchen cabinet to keep them safe, but neither her or her husband survived the attack. His boyfriend couldn’t tell him the finer details, Wu assumed partially because it was still an ongoing investigation but also because it tapped into a deep _deep_ well of suppressed emotions and memories. But from what he could gather, the 10 year old girl had seen everything through the gap in the cabinet doors. Some people may still think of Wu as naïve and dense, but it didn’t take a scholar to see the similarities between this case and the death of Mako’s parents.

And while he wasn’t privy to the details of what had happened that night (honestly about both events, but in this instance specifically about the most recent case), but he knew what happened after. He wondered if Mako also didn’t speak for several days afterward. If he too had bit an officers hand when they tried to separate him from Bolin for questioning (although from the tidbits he had been able to gather over the years Bolin hadn’t been with them in the alleyway that fateful night. But if he had been, Wu wondered, would Mako too have covered his ears and eyes and shield his little brother from having to experience their parents murder, making himself bear the burden of being the sole witness). 

Did the detective in charge of their case toss and turn at night, only to get up and continue to pour over the same file they had already read over and over and over again during the day? Wondering if there was some lead or some small hidden clue, they hadn’t noticed the 10th or 23rd or 47th time they’d read it over? Were they as determined as Mako was to keep the most traumatic event in their young lives from being just another cold case? Wu hoped so, but he had a sinking feeling that wasn’t what had happened all that time ago. His own eyes feeling a little bit misty just thinking about it, whispers of the restaurants waiters momentarily forgotten, he reached out across the table and gently intertwined his fingers with Mako’s.

“Hey, my big strong tough guy, your searching hasn’t been in vain. You still found their extended family! Because of you they’re safe, and they have a home again.” He rubbed his thumb softly over his boyfriends knuckles. Mako gave his hand a soft squeeze and briefly gave a small sad smile.

“I went to check up on them this morning.” He sniffed. “Their aunt and uncle said Nya’s starting to talk a bit more now. And Kuruk's tantrums have started to get a bit better too.”

Wu didn’t know what to say. He wanted to ask _do they know how hard you’re working to give them justice? How close to home this is? How you understand them in a way that maybe no one else will?_ But they were in the middle of a restaurant. A semi-formal restaurant. And he knew that if he went down that line of questioning that he would start crying and then Mako might start crying and then he'd be absolutely mortified that he not only cried in public, but that he’d also cried in a nice restaurant with waiters in fancy vests and musicians providing soft ambiance music. And having his boyfriend embarrassed that he’d gotten upset and cried in front of an audience was the opposite of how he had wanted this night to go. If anything, he had been hoping their dinner would end in happy tears, but he was starting to panic because now what he had originally planned didn’t seem right at all. The restaurant was too crowded, the atmosphere too stuffy, the table they had been sat at felt too exposed and on display. Now he was starting to wish he had made an effort to get more in touch with his spiritual side. Maybe then he could astral project himself like Jinora and tell the host _Abort! Shut it down! It’s all wrong! It’s not right, none of it feels right!_

While Wu floundered for the right thing to say, Mako caught on to his silence. He couldn’t place what exactly the detective had mistaken his silence for, but the flash of sadness and despair in his eyes, that had quickly been smothered and replaced with something more neutral and palatable, made Wu want to kiss his forehead and wrap him up in a blanket and tell him everything was going to be okay and never let him go ever again.

“I’m sorry I-"

“No, don’t apologize.” They had known each other long enough that he could spot Mako starting to go into a self-degrading spiral a mile away. “I thought going out to dinner might cheer you up a bit, but I can see I took the wrong route. If you want, it’s not too late to get some take-out on the way home, curl up in a blanket, and see if tonight’s match is still playing on the radio?”

Mako shook his head. “No, we already have our food, might as well finish it instead of letting it go to waste.”

Wu was tempted to retort _Buddy, they can pack it up to go so we can still eat this but in the comfort of our own home. My man, they can even wrap it up in foil so it looks like a sweet little turtleduck, you can have it both ways_ , but a small but appreciative smile blossomed on Makos face. “Thanks though.” And in the moment, he just looked so sweet and adorable that the desire to sass his boyfriend disappeared completely.

“Anything for you, my love.” He raised their intertwined hands and gave the back of his boyfriends hand a soft kiss. Wu let his lips linger for a moment and glanced up. According to Korra and Asami, Mako was no stranger to a little PDA, but whenever the tables were turned and he was the recipient of the affection it never failed to make him blush. After Kuvira's attack on Republic City, he had made it his life's mission to bring democracy, equality, and fairness to the Earth Kingdom (so far, they had only progressed to a constitutional monarchy, but some progress was better than none). But when he had started dating Mako he had secretly taken on a second life mission: to shower him with affection and adoration until his last breath. (And even then, he’d try to come back in spirit form and haunt the rest of Makos days with compliments and cheesy pick-up lines.) Because if there’s one thing he knew, is that Mako was absolutely the one for him.

Sure, enough the firebenders face turned pink and he bashfully broke away to finish his dinner. It didn’t take long until both of their dinners were done with and their waiter was there cheerily asking if they wanted to order dessert.

“No thank you. We'll just take the check please.” The waiters cheery smile faltered for just a moment.

“A-are you sure you, uh, want the check? Our desserts tonight are-"

“Yes. Please.”

The confusion on the waiters’ face was understandable, considering that when he had discussed his plans when he made the reservation several weeks ago, it had been decided they were definitely going to have dessert. It was going to be a whole _thing_.

“Oh, o-of course, I'll be back with the check in a moment.”

Thankfully, either the waiter was a professional and knew to just roll with it or Wu's attempt at telepathic communication had succeeded. He could have sighed in relief, but he didn’t want to draw any more suspicion from the man across from him. Mako had just looked mildly confused about the tense exchange with their waiter, but apparently had decided it wasn’t something worth commenting on. For now, at least. Out of the corner of his eye though, he could see the waiter nervously whispering with the host at the front of the restaurant. The host, startled, looked over to the couples table then back to the waiter. He turned back to Mako and hoped that they could get out of there without incident. They were so close to leaving, but there was still a chance someone could expose his original plans, which would mean he’d have to just go ahead and move forward and do it, but he didn’t want to do it unless it felt _absolutely right_. And it wasn’t _right_ there in the restaurant.

“I was thinking, maybe we could make dessert tonight. I think we have all the ingredients at home for that one recipe I know you’ve been wanting to try.”

“And by we you mean?” Mako’s eyebrow raised, skeptically.

“I will hold the recipe and hand you the ingredients you ask for and only the ingredients you ask for.”

“… And?”

“ _And_ , I will not add my own interpretations of and/or additions to the recipe even if I think it will give it ‘dramatic flair’ even though that was like _one time_. Two at most.” Wu rolled his eyes.

“Good.” Mako smiled. “Sounds perfect, I’d really like that babe.”

Before Wu could reply, the host had walked up to their table.

“King Wu, we are honored you and your esteemed guest chose to dine with us this evening. You need not worry about payment; your meal tonight is on the house. We hope everything was to your satisfaction Your Majesty.”

The host bowed to Wu, hands at their sides. Then they turned and bowed to Mako as well. Wu was just as confused as his boyfriend was, until he noticed the host holding 2 boxes behind him out of Makos sight but just within Wu's reach. He could have face-palmed. How could he forget those? He had had them dropped off earlier today so Mako wouldn’t get suspicious if he saw the form of the boxes poking out of his jacket on the way to the restaurant. He tried to subtly and quickly as possible take them from the host and hide them out of sight, one small and square, the other bigger and more rectangular.

Just when he was wondering how exactly he was going to smuggle them from the table to the coat check their waiter appeared next to the host with their jackets.

“If you are ready to leave, please let us do the honor of assisting with your coats. It’s cold this time of year, and there’s been reports of snow.” The host took Makos jacket and held it up. Mako too confused to argue that he was an adult and perfectly put on his own jacket, got up and turned around to let the host assist. They and the waiter gave Wu a pointed look when the firebenders back was turned. The waiter held open his jacket and Wu managed to quickly tuck the larger box in the inside left pocket of jacket (his very sensible and very warm winter jacket Mako had made him buy over the thin trendy jacket when they were buying him winter clothes this year. Now he was especially grateful that it had such large pockets). By the time Mako turned around again he had just gotten into his jacket and tried to appear as casual as possible.

“Ready darling?”

“Uuuuh, yeah. I guesso.” His boyfriend shrugged. Wu waved his arm in the universal sign for lead the way and when his back was turned again, he quickly slipped the smaller box in his pants pocket and then slipped the waiter and host a hefty tip each. He could see something that looked like thinly veiled pity in their eyes, and he wanted to explain _that’s not how it went, it just wasn’t **right**._ But he couldn’t quite say that out loud at the moment so the king slipped out the door after Mako into the snowy night and slid his right arm into Makos left.

“Soooo, um, that was new.”

“Hmmm, what do you mean?” Wu feigned ignorance.

“I mean, people usually trip all over themselves around you in public, but never really like that, I guess.”

“I suppose your right, usually they would wait until I was at the door to help me into my jacket.”

Mako rolled his eyes and lightly elbowed him, but didn’t respond. For a couple minutes they walked through the softly falling snow, a fresh blanket had covered the streets while they were eating.

“Hey, I’m sorry again. I know you were trying to cheer me up, I didn’t mean to bring the mood down or anything like that.” The firebenders eyes were focused on the ground, his chin tucked slightly into his jacket, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Wu stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk and moved in front of him. His right hand still intertwined he used the other to slowly lift up Makos chin until he met his gaze.

“You don’t have to apologize Mako, I’m the one who should apologize. I misjudged what you needed best. That’s on me and _I’m_ the one who's very sorry. Please don’t feel sorry for letting yourself feel and express your emotions, especially with me.” Makos misty eyes flickered downwards.

“Thanks.” He didn’t look convinced, but Wu knew his boyfriend wasn’t the greatest at processing emotions, positive or negative. He wasn’t going to push it in the middle of the street. Pick your battles and all that. He took his hand from under his Mako chin and rubbed his arm.

“How about we walk the long way home big guy? We can go through the park? Maybe it’ll help clear your head up a bit?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Wu leaned up onto his toes to give the taller man a kiss on the nose, then led him across the street to take the path in the park. They walked in silence through the snow-covered park. No one else had been through here since the snowfall had started so everything looked untouched and peaceful. The pathways hadn’t yet been shoveled, some of trees were weighed down by the snow, their branches drooping low enough to touch the ground. Theirs were the only footprints on the ground, Wu almost felt like they were the last two people left in the world.

“It’s so pretty.” His breathe formed a mist in front of him.

“Bolin and I used to have snowball fights and play here all the time when we were kids.” Mako smiled as he reminisced. “Then when we were tired and soaking wet, Bo would bend us a shelter and I’d start a fire to keep us warm and dry us off.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to bend the ground in the city’s parks?”

“You’re not. It’s a stupid rule, but Bolin figured out to raise the ground just right so that the snow stayed put.” He held put his hand and made a slight curving motion. “Unless you were right on it, it looked like a small igloo formed out of the snow by a waterbender instead of a burrow created by an earthbender.

“We only got caught once. Some idiot tripped over our entrance hole and complained. I made sure Bo made them more out of the way from then on.” He smirked.

“Awww, like cute little badgermoles!” Wu held his hand up to his chest.

“Yeah, something like that.” Mako laughed. “If he made it deep enough, I could get it pretty warm without the snow around it melting so sometimes we’d just stay in there for a few days. It was… cozy.”

“Well, you’re not a little badgermole anymore, but you can always get comfy at home with me. You’re still a real cutie though.” The Earth King tapped his finger on the firebenders nose. He crinkled his nose, but still smiled so Wu counted it as a win. They both continued their walk, adrift in their own thoughts and memories. After a minute the comfortable silence was broken by a quiet chuckle from Wu.

“What?”

“Nothing really. I was just thinking about the snowball fight we had last year when we were in the Southern Water Tribe for the spirit festival. It was my first snow ball fight, ever.”

“Wait, really?” Makos eyebrows raised up in shock.

“Yeah, it didn’t really snow in Ba Sing Se. And when it did, I generally wasn’t allowed to be in it for too long before I was ushered back inside. Besides, could you imagine Gun or spirits forbid my great-aunt in a snowball fight?” Wu laughed as he himself attempted to imagine both of them getting hit in the face with a snowball.

“That’s fair. You held your own pretty well though! And that was a legendary snow ball fight for your first one. Master Katara and Lord Zuko still got it. Man, I would love to see them in the pro-bending arena, it would be so epic.”

“With the Blind Bandit on their team? They’d be absolutely unstoppable.” Wu agreed. “Although I did wonder how long your brother has been practicing that monologue for.”

Makos eyes lit up and his mouth twisted into an amused smirk. “Oh, you mean his speech while he holds me in his arms and pleads with me not to go towards the light while I take my final breathes before I die from a fatal snowball wound? That little monologue?”

Wu couldn’t help but laugh when he remembered Makos deadpan stare up to the sky and half-hearted protests while Bolin clutched him to his chest and lamented about how the good die too young after Mako had taken a snowball for him. The scuffle had quieted during the dramatic display, the large group of almost everyone they knew (even _Esna and Desna_ for some reason got in on it too) stared in in a mix on confusion, amusement, or annoyance. The passionate speech was interrupted when the earthbender shrieked “Not cool man!” and started to flail around to try and get rid of the huge handful of snow that had just been dumped in the back of his jacket. His older brother slipped away with a warning “Republic City rules bro! No one is safe!” and the snowball fight resumed with a renewed fervor.

“Ah, you’ve heard it before then?”

“At least some variation of it. He likes to switch it up every time.” Makos smile was bright than the snow. “Ya know, he’s actually a good actor. It’s a shame Varrick only hires shit writers for his movers.”

“Then maybe you should go write for them tough guy!” Wu playfully punched his boyfriend’s arm. The firebenders nose crinkled.

“Mmmmm. No, I’m good thanks.”

“Hmmm maybe someday, after I’ve fully abdicated the throne, I’ll start my own production company and you can help me pick quality writers! And we can make movers that do Bolins acting skills justice!”

“I thought you were planning a singing career?”

“I can do both! I can release my music through the same company, it'll all connected my dear Mako.” Wu stated sagely. They had just wandered up to a bridge and the couple stopped to take in the view of the frozen stream underneath it, a little way away they could see a pond completely covered in ice.

“Thank you.”

Confused, Wu looked over to his boyfriend. “For what?”

“You were right, this was a good idea. I’m starting to feel a lot better than before. So,” The firebender smiled. “Thank you. For taking me out tonight.”

Wu huffed a sharp laugh, his misty breath floating out into the expanse over the edge of the bridge. “Honestly Mako, I should be the one thanking you.” Now it was the other man’s turn to be confused.

“What for?”

“For just" Wu shrugged. “Being in my life. For asking me if I even wanted to be king, and why? That one day in Little Ba Sing Se.”

“Really? I’m still embarrassed I couldn’t keep my big mouth shut.”

“Yes. Because you’re the first person who actually challenged me, who actually believed I could do better, who encouraged me to be my real self rather than let myself become some-" He waved his hand in the air. “-vapid political puppet. You always give me your honest opinion, whether good or bad, no matter what. Even if you know we’ll disagree! You don’t try to sugar coat it! At all, and I love you so much for it! Because since that day you’ve only shown me your honest truest self and all you’ve asked from me in return is that I do the same for you. Mako, I would be so lost in this life without you in it.”

“Well, I mean sometimes I _try_ to sugar coat it; I just don’t do it very well.” Wu could hear crunching as the firebender shifted his feet, unsure of what to do with this spotlight of positive attention.

When he looked at Mako he could feel it, deep within his very being that with the breathtaking wonderland surrounding them, not another soul in sight, the trees branches weighed down by the snow framed his boyfriend just so, the man’s cheeks the softest most beautiful pink from the cold and Wu's heartfelt speech, but his hand so warm in his it felt right. _It felt very right._

“Mako, you might try to deny it, but you’re such a kind patient human being, I don’t think I’d meet another person as wonderful as you even if I lived as long as Avatar Kyoshi.” Wu was already bending down on one knee, before his brain even had the conscious thought to do so. He was acting on pure instinct, every nerve in his body, every fiber in his soul telling him _this is it; this is happening **now**. _

“Every day I’m so amazed and so grateful you’re in my life, that I get to hold your hand, and wake up next to you every day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Mako, will you marry me?”

The other man’s lips had parted in shock, his eyes wide, his eyebrows had raised up so high they were almost in his hairline. _Spirits, he’s even prettier from this angle,_ _how could this man get any more gorgeous._ Before Wu could complete that thought he was bowled over with an armful of firebender, lips crashing into his.

“Yes! Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you! A thousand times yes!” Mako breathed in between kisses. Wu leaned back up so they were both kneeling on the ground, lips locked together, arms wrapped around each other. He vaguely registered the cold snow seeping into his pants, but he couldn’t care less. His fiancé’s, _his fiancé’s_ , warmth against him felt like it wasn’t just heating his body, it felt like every part of his being was warmed by **_his fiancé’s_** presence. He had never felt so warmed from the inside out, so content, he felt like he was floating. He couldn’t tell if it was second, minutes, or hours when they came up for breath and gently rested their foreheads against each other.

Never one to sit still for too long, Mako began to place light kisses on his forehead and cheeks. Soft whispered I love you’s on between them were the only thing breaking the silence of the night besides the sound of Wu catching his breath. As his breath evened out, he suddenly felt the weight of the boxes in his pockets.

“Oh! Okay, so I know that usually when someone proposes they have something to give-"

“Wu, you know I don’t need anything, no matter how much Korra tries to say I’m a gold digger-" The Earth King decided to take a page out of the detective’s book that he used quite often on him, and kissed the firebender to get him to stop talking.

“I know you’re not a gold digger, trust me I’ve seen you try to haggle in a high-end boutique enough times to be absolutely sure about that.” He laughed. “Besides I don’t think I’d care even if you were a gold digger, I have gold and money to last for a hundred lifetimes. I would get you whatever you wanted without hesitation, if I could I would give you the stars in the sky if you asked for them Mako.

“But what I was trying to say was, I wasn’t holding the thing when I kneeled down to propose, like one usually would, because I don’t just have one thing, I have two.”

Makos had turned an even deeper shade of pink, now bordering on red, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Wu, like I said I dont-"

“I know, I know. You don’t need to be spoiled with riches, and gold, and precious gems or whatever. But, I wasn’t sure if you wanted something more modern or traditional.”

The firebender blinked in confusion, letting the silence stretch out between them as he processed the statement.

“Modern? Or traditional?” His chin dipped down as he stared at his fiancé disbelievingly.

“Yep. So, I just got both.” Wu nodded cheerfully. “So, which do you want to see first? Modern or traditional?” Makos brows furrowed again as he glanced downwards in thought for a moment.

“Hmm. Modern.”

Wu tried to pry the small box out of his pants pocket but between the position he was sitting in, and his pants getting cold and wet with snow, and his clumsy gloved hands, he had to stand back up to do so. He took Makos hand and brought him up with him and after a moment of fumbling managed to get the small box out. Gently and carefully, almost afraid he was going to drop it, he opened the box to reveal the ring made out of obsidian. The rock had been sourced from the volcanic rock surrounding the Fire Nation capital, Caldera City. He had found some very talented craftspeople there too, who had smithed the ring and added a line of rubies into the band, larger in the center and increasingly smaller as the gems wrapped around the band. It may have been the most minimalistic thing Wu had ever purchased, but he was still awestruck by how beautiful it was when he had picked it up (smuggled in with the help of General Iroh and President Moon to avoid being recognized). It almost looked like they had just carved away a sliver of the volcanic rock to reveal the rubies had always been there, just waiting in the obsidian to be crafted into something beautiful, something worthy of his now husband-to-be.

“Do you like it?” Wu tried to hide the nervousness in his voice. Mako had always refused to wear any jewelry, despite all of Wu's attempts over the years to get him to pick something he liked while they were shopping. Thankfully, it was a regular enough request, Mako hadn’t gotten suspicious when Wu insisted he needed to get measured for his ring size while out on one of these trips. He had just good-naturedly rolled his eyes and held his hand out for the jeweler to measure. To cover his trail, he made the firebender try on all types of different rings on for at least an hour afterward. Even though it wasn’t the real purpose of their visit, Wu had been a little disappointed they still hadn’t found anything Mako liked (he had thought for sure Mako would go for the diamond encrusted brass knuckles but they were rejected because they would be ‘impractical in a real fist fight.’ Wu disagreed on the basis that the diamonds would cause more pain on the receiving end of a punch, but he ultimately had to cede the argument because only one of them had ever been in a fist fight before and it definitely wasn’t him). So, the ring was definitely a risk. A risk worth taking, but a risk nonetheless.

“I love it.” Mako whispered breathlessly. His fingers hovered over the ring, like he was afraid it was going to disappear if he touched it. “Can I?”

“Yeah baby, of course. Here, let me.” Wu carefully slipped the ring out of its holder in the box (if he dropped it now and it disappeared into the snow, he was going to _lose his mind_ ). When he gently slipped the ring on Makos finger, he could feel warm tears start to gather in his eyes because now it was official. Of course, Mako saying yes was what _actually_ made it official, but seeing the ring on him made it feel _official_ official. It seemed he felt the same way, the king felt warm hands come up to hold his face and pull him in for another kiss. When the other man pulled away, he kept the hand with the ring on it gently holding Wu's cheek. Neither of them could stop smiling, too wrapped up in their happiness to mind. Makos eyes keep flicking between his eyes and the ring on his finger.

“I love you so much.” His voice so quiet, the royal wasn’t sure if he heard it so much as felt it reverberate through his soul. Wu brought his hand up to take the firebenders in his and pulled away to softly kiss the inside of his wrist.

“I love you even more. And I’m never going to stop, so you better be prepared for that. I’m relentless.”

Mako laughed, a sound just somehow got sweeter and sweeter every time Wu heard it.

“I don’t plan on it either, and I’m not sure if you’ve noticed this about me yet, but I’m the most stubborn person you’re ever going to meet.”

Wu chuckled and kissed his fiancé on the nose. “So, are you ready for traditional?”

“The wha- oh shit! I totally forgot there’s a second… thing. Wu, I really love the ring, you don’t need to-"

“Wait,” Wu held up a hand to stop the other man from rambling. “Before you say anything, let me explain.” He paused until Mako quietly nodded.

“Okay, so like I said before I didn’t know whether to go with modern or traditional. And when I researched Fire Nation tradition, I learned that they, royalty at least, propose with a hairpiece. But your hair isn’t long enough for a top knot, and I don’t think it ever will be, so I figured that would be a waste, and you’re the one always telling me to be less wasteful. Plus, I wanted to get something that you might actually get to wear, so then I thought about Earth Kingdom royal headpieces, but I know you think the royal crowns look like silly little hats, don’t try and say otherwise,” He put his hand up again when Mako had opened his mouth to protest. After a moment he sheepishly closed it again. “I love you, but that’s one drunken confession you can’t take back.

“So, I was stumped on what to do, because I also figured- okay, well, as you know I’m trying to abdicate the throne and abolish the monarchy, and the Earth Kingdom has made some progress so far. The provinces elected governors and senators to represent them in the courts at Ba Sing Se, but I don’t think I’ll be able to fully abdicate anytime soon because I want to make sure I do this right.

“I want to make sure that everyone will have a voice, and I don’t trust the government put in place so far will do right by my citizens. So, once we get married, you would be my Prince-Consort, you’d become royalty as well, and sit beside me on the throne and all that jazz-which I think scares you a little and if that creates any reservations about moving forward with this I totally understand. With that being said though-” Wu paused to gasp for breath and pulled the larger box out of his inside coat pocket. Here came the _really_ risky risk.

“Traditionally, all the members of the royal family have their own crown or hairpiece, and as I said, your hair is short and you think the traditional Earth Kingdom royal crown looks like a silly hat- No Mako, don’t try and convince me any different, I’m never, ever, going to let that go- I wanted to figure out what else could be created that first of all, you could actually wear, and second, one that actually represented and spoke to you.”

Mako gasped when he opened the box. Inside was a golden circlet, the back of it thin but towards the front it widened into an ornate carving of two dragons, one from each side, that eventually converged in center front to curl around a circle with a square in the center, the official symbol of the Earth Kingdom. In the square was a large emerald, and the eyes of the dragons shone with rubies.

“I was at a loss of what to do until a trip to Zaofu. I always forget Suyin wears that chain on her forehead, it’s-honestly- it's so thin I barely notice it half the time. And while the Beifongs generally have quality taste, I wanted to have something made that looked a bit more… royal. Plus, even though you would be marrying into Earth Kingdom royalty, I still wanted something that would reflect your Fire Nation heritage. And it does also reflect your heritage from both nations, and also in a symbolic way could represent bringing both cultures together in the kingdom as a whole I suppose.” Wu mentally kicked himself for his nervous rambling. He felt his heart start to drop into his stomach as Mako stared at the circlet like he was in shock. He was so still that if Wu couldn’t see his breath in the cold winter air, he might have thought time had stopped. He had known this was a possibility though.

While Mako had learned to adjust to the persistent public attention and a more privileged life than he could have ever dreamed before he had met Korra and Asami, he knew that Mako would always be a street kid at heart. All of it, the fame that came after dating and breaking up with both the Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries then defeating Kuvira's Colossus then dating the Earth King, the lavish high society gatherings he had to attend from time to time, being surrounded by wealth; still made him deeply uncomfortable at times. He had known Mako might be intimidated by all of that rocketed up to the highest level it could go if he were to marry Wu. Because as much as he no longer _wanted_ to be on the throne, he was very much _still on the throne_ for the foreseeable future.

“It’s beautiful.” Mako finally whispered, his voice sounded distant, he looked like his mind went somewhere else entirely, disassociated from his body.

“I understand if you change your mind, if you don’t want to go through with it anymore. I know what I’m asking you to agree to is a lot, but my life as the Earth King in Ba Sing Se is just as much a part of me as my life here in Republic City with you.” Wu took a shaky breath, what he was saying made it feel like he was breaking his own heart but he knew it was something that needed to be said. “And if you no longer-"

Makos eyes snapped up to his, fierce and determined, his eyebrows drawn together. “Wu, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you want me there by your side I will be there by your side.” His expression softened and he smirked. “It’s almost like you didn’t just hear me say you’re never going to meet anyone as stubborn as me, ever.”

Wu laughed, tears of relief threatening to fall down his cheeks. “Mako, what do you mean _if_ I want you by my side? It’s almost like you didn’t just hear me say I’d be lost without you?”

Mako leaned in to hug Wu, he could feel his smile return as he pressed his lips to the smaller man’s forehead. “Hmm, maybe I forgot that a little, but in my defense a lot has happened between then and now.”

“And besides, traditionally, an Earth King, or Queen's, spouse considered their top advisor, the first person they go to consult for advice. Your basically already my top advisor, but now you’d officially be my number 1 advisor. And I know you’re a good person and you try to be above it and all that, but if you really wanted to just rub that right into Gun's face, I would not be mad with you one bit. In fact, I very much encourage it.” Makos breathed ghosted over Wu’s forehead as he laughed. He pulled away and brushed his fingers over the circlet Wu still held in one hand.

“How about we go home and I can try this on?”

Wu closed the box and slipped it back into his jacket but put on a dramatic pout. “You don’t want to put it on now? You could just wear it home.” He whined. Mako linked their arms back together and began to guide them down the path again.

“Hey babe, remember what I said about asking to be mugged?”

“Don’t.”

“Exactly.”

“See this is what I was saying, you’re already my best advisor.”

With warm pajamas on and dessert baking in the oven, Wu dragged his flour-covered fiancé into his dressing room and sat him down at the vanity. He moved to open the larger box, but paused with his fingers resting on the front of the box.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Now are you _sure_ you’re ready?”

“Yes, Wu you already proposed, like, 2 hours ago.” Mako sighed in fake exasperation. “Between that and baking a brand new recipe, there’s only so much suspense a man can handle in one night.” Wu opened the box again with a quick “Ta-da! Now close your eyes!” He gently maneuvered the circlet out of the box insert designed to keep it safe and in place and reverently placed on top of his fiancé's head. After he adjusted it a little to sit perfectly centered on his forehead and stepped back and clasped his hands together excitedly.

“Okay, now open them!”

Mako opened his eyes. His face remained blank and motionless, except for a single blink.

“It looks weird.” He said, somehow both skeptically and apologetically at the same time. Wu let his hands dramatically fall to his sides and let his head move with an exaggerated eye roll. “Well okay Mako, that’s just one way to style it, we can try other styles.”

“Style it?” A skeptical eyebrow rose up on his forehead, his mouth twisted into a grimace. The firebender made eye contact with him in the mirror. Wu couldn’t help but think he looked adorably confused and a just little bit afraid.

“Yes, Mako style it. Besides, I love a good excuse to play with your hair. So soft and fluffy.” He gave his fashion challenged fiancé a kiss on top of his head. “Now don’t move I’m going to get the hair gel from the bathroom."

He grabbed it as quick as possible and excitedly rushed back into the dressing room to find Mako fiddling with a strand of hair. Wu took his hand and gave it a kiss.

“You stop that, let me see what I can do.” Once he made sure Makos hands were out of his way he started experimenting with the golden circlet, adjusting it at different angles, running his fingers in his fiancé’s (he felt a trill of excitement run up his spine whenever he thought it, his fiancé) hair to see how it would fall. The firebender had closed his eyes again and relaxed into Wu's touch. They would flutter open again when Wu wanted his opinion, then eventually flutter back closed as he enjoyed the feeling of his hair being played with. After a little while, Wu broke out the gel. For old times’ sake, he slicked it back, just like how Mako had it when he was the kings bodyguard. He wiped his hands off on a spare towel he had grabbed and let out a hum of approval once he gently placed the circlet back over his forehead. Those beautiful golden eyes fluttered back open again.

“Like it?”

“Yeah, it uh, it looks good.”

Wu’s fingers began to shift some strands on the side of Makos head.

“And see you can just wear it over your, or you can cover it with some of your hair so only really the front it visible. Or look,” He popped off the circlet and flipped it upside down. “You can even wear it like this, on top of your head like a little tiara!” Mako snorted in amusement.

“What? I think it looks cute.” Wu gasped as an idea popped into his brain. “Or,” He placed his hands on his fiancé’s shoulder and leaned in close to speak into his ear. “For a really sexy look-"

He took the circlet out of tiara position and placed it the right way over Mako's forehead like he'd had it before, but ruffled his hair a bit. Then he moved in front of him to play with a few individual strands so that they fell over his forehead just so. “You could do that. What do you think?”

“It looks good, actually. Really good. I can barely recognize myself.” The firebender studied his reflection in the mirror appreciatively.

“Hmmm, I disagree I think you still look very your amazingly hot self. Although it does make you look a bit… ethereal.”

“Ethereal?”

“Yeah, it gives a sort of regal otherworldly beauty. Mystical. Almost spirit-like in a way.” Wu wrapped his arms around the other man and sat down in his lap, his fiancé’s arms automatically wrapped around him. “I’m almost convinced you’re a sexy spirit swamp vision, come to provide me an ominously cryptic message about my future.”

Mako gave Wu a very long unamused stare. As the silence drew out the smaller man tried to hide his giggles into his shoulder. “Wow Wu.” His loud tone breaking the silence. “Thanks. You sure do know how to give a compliment.” He said in a sarcastically cheerful tone. While Wu burst into laughter, almost falling off of his fiancé’s lap, only saved from a crash to the floor by the strong arm wrapped around his waist. Mako began to play with a few strands of hair with one hand, grumbling “… sexy spirit swamp vision… with a ominous message… I fucking swear… a _swamp_ vision? Come on…” Suddenly he stopped and turned to Wu, who was wiping away his tears of laughter.

“How long have you been planning this?”

Wu blinked, surprised by the abrupt change in subject. “A few months now, it took a while to choose what to get and for the craftspeople to finish both of them.” Mako's eyes narrowed.

“Did Asami help you?”

Panic flooded through Wu, afraid he had made a wrong step but couldn’t pinpoint quite where. “Y-Yeah. I mean I asked for a bit of help brainstorming in the beginning, and I know her family’s from the Fire Nation so I was asking her about the traditions she knew of too. And she dropped the ring and the circlet off at the restaurant before our reservation, but that was it I swear.”

“The nerve.” Mako huffed.

“Mako, baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know tha-"

“What?” The firebender blinked. “I’m not mad at you.”

“O-oh?”

“I’m not, I swear. I’m sorry I scared you.” He pressed his lips to Wu's forehead and soothingly rubbed his hand on his back.

“So then why-?”

“I’m mad at Asami!” He huffed again. “I asked her and Bolin to go ring shopping with me one day, when Chief Beifong made me take a half day, and she talked me out of _every_ ring! _Oh no, this one’s too big and this one’s too small and oh I don’t think he’d like that one or oh, Mako are you reaallllllly sure you want to pick that one?_ ” He adopted a high-pitched mocking ton, that Wu assumed was supposed to be Asami but sounded nothing like her. He covered his mouth while Mako continued to rant to hide the laughter that had started to bubble back up again. “And meanwhile! The entire time! She _knew_! That traitor! She probably thought it was hilarious too! Probably went home and laughed her ass off- Wait, was that why it was so weird at the restaurant?”

“What?” Wu voice strained as he fought to contain his laughter.

“You said she dropped both of them off to the restaurant before we got there, was that why everyone was so weird at the end?”

“Um, yeah?” The pitch in his voice raised. “They were sneaking the boxes back to me when you weren’t looking.”

Mako rested his cheek on top of Wu's head. “You were going to do it during dessert.” He sighed and then groaned. “And I ruined it.”

The king wiggled just slightly out of his fiancé’s grip so he could lean back and look at him. “No, you absolutely did not ruin it. I just realized when we got there that it didn’t feel right to pop the question at the restaurant. It was too stuffy and too public and honestly? I don’t really like the desserts there that much, there I said it. Great food, subpar desserts. Mako, my love, our engagement was something infinitely more perfect than anything I could have planned and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Well I’m sure you could’ve planned something, you’re great at that kind of stuff…” Mako mumbled. “But I wouldn't change it for anything either.”

“And, um, not to change the subject, but speaking of dessert-?”

“Oh no!” Makos eyes opened wide. They looked at each other for a moment, then in unison rushed to the oven. Wu could have sworn their sighs of relief harmonized for a moment when Mako pulled their cake out of the oven and it, miraculously, didn’t look burnt at all. As the only person in the house allowed to go near the oven flipped the cakes out of their pan to cool, Wu came to a realization.

“Hey, big guy, about the day you went ring shopping with Asami?”

“Yeah?”

“Was it that day a couple of weeks ago, when you came home looking like a kicked puppy?” He asked.

“Wh- I didn’t- I didn’t look like a _kicked puppy_. I just-" Mako sighed. “I just felt frustrated and upset with myself because I wanted to get the perfect ring for you, and I just started to think I was never going to find it because nothing I looked at looked anywhere near good enough.” He narrowed his eyes again. “Or so I was led to believe.” 

“So, she who hast betrayed you, the traitor, Asami, led you to believe, yes.” Wu softly chuckled.

“And then I just felt bad and stuck in my thoughts, and I wanted to talk to you about it because- I don’t know what it is, but whenever somethings bothering me and I talk to you about it I always feel better after. But I couldn’t talk to you about it! So, then I felt even more frustrated about it, and I had just hit a roadblock in the murder case, so that _definitely_ didn’t help me feel any better.” He frowned in a way that Wu could argue was a borderline pout but definitely was not a pout, because Makos don’t pout. It made his heart melt.

“Aw baby!” Wu held out his arms once his fiancé finished his rant. “I didn’t know! I thought it was the case, come here you adorable giant.” Mako turned and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and relaxed into hug. “M' not adorable.”

“You are! You’re the sweetest, cutest, most adorable man I’ve ever met. I believe in you, and I think you should too.” He whispered as he rubbed the firebenders back. They stayed that way in the kitchen for a little while, as the cake cooled, occasionally swaying back and forth like they were dancing to slow song only they could hear.

“I can’t Asami's been a bender this whole time.”

Wu smiled. He had been dating Mako long enough that he could spot to set-up for a dorky punchline a mile away.

“Wow really? What kind of bender is she?”

“She’s a real jerkbender.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe instead of being a cop, Mako can just be the co-leader of a nation with his husband??? A new career! Working on what might be a 2nd chapter or a sequel (not sure how I might publish it). 
> 
> Coming up (?):  
> Things get worse before they get better, a loving fiance convinces his partner to go to a therapist


End file.
